Cold Winter
by HAILJAPS
Summary: A sequel of Hot Summer! "The heater is broken. You are complaining about being cold. Now ride me if you want to get warm." Naruto nodded and began moving up and down. Sasuke smirked. "You are surprisingly submissive today, aren't you?" (I know, it is still autumn yet, but here I am writing about winter, pfft. Enjoy... YAOI - A SasuNaru FanFiction)


**AN :** This is the sequel of "Hot Summer". If you have read the "Hot Summer", then you can read this. However, if you haven't read the "Hot Summer" but you are already here, then I recommended you to read first, damnit! HAHAHA…

**WARNING :** Adult content. There is action between male and male (YAOI). If you are homophobic and/or are underage, please leave. Thank you.

IF YOU ARE AGAINST THIS, PLEASE LEAVE. DON'T EVEN SPEND YOUR PRECIOUS TIME TO LEAVE HATEFUL COMMENT. YOUR TIME IS TOO PRECIOUS TO BE SPENT SUCH GARBAGE LIKE THIS, RIGHT?

This is dedicated to my fellow yaoi-fans around the world, muahaha… FOR FREE! I hope you all guys enjoy reading this. It's short, so don't complain! I love you~

* * *

**"Cold Winter"**

_A SasuNaru FanFiction_

* * *

Sasuke smirked in content as he adjusted his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. He just made himself comfortable sitting on the king-sized bed by leaning against the headboard. His new book now lay on his laps and he was more than ready to read it. He had wanted the book for almost a month now but he only had the time to purchase it few hours ago. Life at work had been really tight, what not with his big brother being the demon's pawn of a boss.

That December night was so beautiful. Winter would always be his favorite season every year. He didn't need to worry about the sun that could easily burn his skin. He didn't need to worry about getting his shirt soaked with sweat. He didn't need to worry about mosquito. He didn't need to worry about dehydration.

Didn't matter, as long as nobo-

"Sasuke, can you turn that on?"

He forgot that he was not alone. With a sigh, he closed his new book. Carefully he put it upside the nightstand before the reading glasses followed behind. He stood up and went to the where he thought the remote of the heater located. When he grabbed a hold of the remote, he pointed it and pressed the on button just to find it didn't working.

"Naruto, the heater is broken." Sasuke said and put the remote back to its original place.

After the last summer, which according to Naruto as his favorite season, the two had confessed that they liked each other and decided to go on a date, which of course after the incident. Sasuke had asked Naruto to move with him after only a month and Naruto agreed in an instant. Life had been so great so far, excluded the constant bickers the two had which would somehow end up with angry sex, and the next morning the two would become lovey-dovey again.

Naruto loved summer whilst he despised that. He loved winter whilst Naruto despised that.

Sasuke eyed the odd ball of black blanket which somehow was Naruto inside, who was strembling. In an instant he felt sorry for him. Naruto indeed was not fond with the season, but then the incident back at the beach few months ago crossed his mind. Last summer Naruto had teased him when his skin burnt. It left him with high fever for few days, served him right! But then at least the idiot was more than willing to pamper him during those days.

So now was his turn to pamper Naruto, but how?

Sasuke smirked. He had so many ways possible to "pamper" his beloved idiot during the season and he was more than willing to do that. He called it as his Uchiha-Way to make Naruto "stay warm" during the season and he would make sure that Naruto would love the winter.

"Sasuke?

"Let's do it."

"What-" Naruto was dumbfounded to think rational when he was forced by Sasuke out of his only shelter from the cold winter.

Sasuke just ignored him and started to remove Naruto's clothes.

"Sasuke, it's cold!"

"You hate the cold, right?"

"Of course I do! Just what the- SASUKE!"

"Hn."

Sasuke removed the last material on Naruto and threw it somewhere on the floor along with the rest of the clothes. With a speed of light, the two were naked already.

"Ow! It's cold- mmph!" Sasuke ignored and began preparing his idiot and sealed the mouth from speaking with his own. Naruto was cold but why did his mouth wouldn't keep shut?

It was such a turn on for Sasuke if Naruto was not being cooperative. "You are sexy when you are like this…" Sasuke whispered huskily and began to rub his erection with the lube.

"It's cold, please, Sasuke…"

Sasuke groaned when Naruto whined. "This won't work."

"What?"

Sasuke moved to sit on his earlier position and tap his lap. "Sit your sexy ass on me." he said and stared at Naruto's fogged blue eyes dead-on with his what he thought as his sex-killer-look. Instantly Naruto groaned and crawled to Sasuke's lap and sat there as he put both cold hands on Sasuke's surprisingly warm shoulders. When Sasuke's heated erection touched Naruto's thigh, both men groaned in pleasure, Naruto shuddered and stuttered Sasuke's name huskily, being erotic effortlessly.

"Put it yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Ugh." Naruto moaned and touched Sasuke's erection with his cold hand and positioned before he lowered himself. Sasuke meanwhile moaned as well at the cold hand on his heated member.

"Ah…" Naruto moaned and rested his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder when he was fully seated on Sasuke's, whilst Sasuke putting his both hands securely on Naruto's hips.

"Now move."

Naruto raised his head to stare at Sasuke's black irises. Through knitted eyebrows, he asked, "What?"

"The heater is broken. You are complaining about being cold. Now ride me if you want to get warm."

Naruto nodded and began moving up and down.

Sasuke smirked. "You are surprisingly submissive today, aren't you?"

"Shut up. I'm collecting… nnn… sweat here..."

"Hn."

The sound of headboard banging against the wall, skin slapping against skin, moaning, groaning, curses, the smell of sex filled the air. Both male were covered in sweat already. Sasuke smirked watching Naruto bouncing up and down on his lap. Instantly Sasuke knitted his eyebrow when beads of sweat fell down from his bangs. He combed Naruto's blonde bangs that were stuck on sweaty forehead. He closed his eyes and held back tan hips. He was closed.

"Ah fuck, I'm gonna-"

Both male came together but Naruto kept riding Sasuke. Sasuke thought that maybe Naruto was riding out his orgasm but it continued like forever.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked confusedly. What's with him?

"I'm still horny."

True, he was still hard as rock.

Sasuke forgot the guy had stamina. He smirked and the two continued round two.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke collapsed soullessly next to the grinning Naruto. They went on it nonstop, all night long.

Did Naruto seriously still holding the grudge back at the beach last summer?

"Serve you right!" And Naruto burst out laughing.

OWARI~

XD


End file.
